scratch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaj
kaj was a Scratcher who made claims about destroying Scratch due to wanting to get more views. Although kaj is no longer on the website, they is often blamed for so-called "hacking" into other users' accounts, though whether they actually did so was never confirmed. This user has gone down in Scratch history and is somewhat "Scratch's boogeyman." History kaj was a regular user on Scratch who joined on July 29, 2008. Originally, they had no intention of causing harm. However, they developed a desire for more views on the projects they had created. After a while, kaj got extremely annoyed about not getting more views and created a project that threatened to destroy Scratch. After repeatedly and deliberately breaking the Community Guidelines, kaj's account got deleted by the Scratch Team. The Scratch Team gave kaj the opportunity to have their ban revoked, but kaj never replied. When someone who claimed to be kaj contacted the Scratch Team (with decent evidence), they used the male pronoun, instead of the female pronoun used in old comments. KajTheModerator On April Fools' Day 2011, KajTheModerator appeared on the Scratch Forums. KajTheModerator was an April Fools' prank and not the real kaj; this account was controlled by Scratch Team member Paddle2See. On April 15, 2011, KajTheModerator "retired." "KajTheModerator has reported that he wants to spend more time with his family and has retired from the Scratch moderation team. We'll all miss him dearly." KajTheModerator made a comeback on April Fools' Day 2012 but has not returned since. It is unknown whether the moderator will make a return on a future April Fools' Day. KajTheModerator in Scratch 2.0 has no rank. KajTheModerator has more meaning to it than being a simple prank for the laughs and fun. Around the time when KajTheModerator arrived, many users would try to scare people and threaten to hack by creating accounts named with "kaj" somewhere. Paddle2See created KajTheModerator to "poke fun at the people using the 'kaj' mantle to troll other people". Prior to the clarification, there was a dispute brought up over the justness of having KajTheModerator, but in reality the user was just created to display a good side of kaj, one that helps, and to end the trolling of users by seeing that a form of "kaj" was in authority. Deletion On August 28, 2017, Paddle2See deleted KajTheModerator because he was done with it and the account was causing some controversy. Controversy Many users (especially older Scratchers) put the word "Kaj" in their username to scare other Scratchers. These users often leave comments threatening to hack other Scratchers and destroy Scratch. Despite what most people believe, the real kaj never stole or hacked any accounts. Occasionally, well-known users have their passwords guessed, and somebody pretending to be kaj claims it was them. On February 29, 2016, a user in the Scratch Discussion Forums brought up a suggestion to stop making fun of kaj. The post can be viewed here. The user stated that the practice was contrary to the Community Guidelines, and if kaj was ever to come back, they would feel very bad from projects made about them. The topic became controversial, with the support side even saying that the Scratch Team was going against their own rules. However, Scratch Team Paddle2See replied to the topic saying that kaj was amazed at the fame collected, and they weren't upset about it. Appearances in Projects Scratch Mystery Kaj made an appearance in the Part 4 of Scratch Mentors' series, Scratch Mystery, as a helper of Tera. The Slatch Universe kaj also appears in the Part II of the WazzoTV's Slatch vs Scratch, as a banned user. People viewing this episode zoomed in, and found the name "Kaj" above the cell. kaj also appears in part 2.0 of the Scratch Saga as the main antagonist of the series. Kaj hacks Gobo's scripts and scares him into taking over the Scratch 2.0 HQ. His file is found by one scratcher in the Scratch Archives, before the some other Scratchers - TNTsquirrel, watergirl6, scratchU8, BobbyF, and FUZZIE-WEASEL find kaj, and kaj and Gobo imprison them. They also hack into the Scratch 1.x HQ, luring Wazzo, and the other 1.x Scratchers to head to Scratch 2.0 HQ. Kaj does not appear until the very end when Gobo reveals to Wazzo, Asrro Scratch Cat that kaj hacked him and made him take over the HQ. kaj laughs, and scares Scratch Cat, Wazzo, Astro and Gobo completely. In part 3.0, kaj's backstory is slightly modified. In the Scratch Saga, kaj was an infamous hacker who tried to take over Scratch in 2008, during the 1.x era. They were upset that their projects weren't getting enough views, so they tried to upload their own script into the mainframe. If the script worked, then Scratch would be theirs. However, kaj ended up overloading the system and damaging the HQ in the process. When the script failed, kaj was banished from Scratch by Scratch Cat, never to be seen again. kaj reveals that their plans are to hack into the Scratch 3.0 HQ's mainframe with their own scripts to make Scratch theirs. When Wazzo, Astro, Scratch Cat, and the other Scratchers escape their cell, kaj has some of the sprites attack them. When Wazzo, Astro, and Scratch Cat get into the mainframe, kaj is already hacking into the 3.0 mainframe. They attempt to get Wazzo to join him, stating that Scratch needed people like them, people who would never leave. They the reveals that they tried to hack Scratch ten years ago not because they were upset by their lack of views, but because all their friends started to leave Scratch. When Wazzo refuses to join him stating that eventually the scratchers had to leave at some point, kaj becomes furious, and attempts to destroy Wazzo (forgetting that Astro and Scratch Cat were still there.) While kaj was confronting Wazzo, Astro modified kaj's scripts with his own (something he learned in his first semester of college). Astro then uses the script to send Kaj to the Scratch Jr HQ, to be there for all eternity.